<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Laid Plans for Getting Laid (May Often Go Awry) by NeutronStarChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246559">The Best Laid Plans for Getting Laid (May Often Go Awry)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild'>NeutronStarChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Drunk Dialing, F/M, Humor, Inuyasha in Disguise, Romance, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome looked down at her phone. Then back up at the gorgeous long-haired man grinning at the door. The only clue she had to why he was here was a drunk text from her friend Eri.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Kagomeeeee” it read, “Enjoy your <i>present.</i>”</p><p>As Inuyasha stared at the befuddled, beautiful woman who was clearly <i>not expecting him</i> (or his <i>services</i>), he wondered what else could possibly go wrong. Unfortunately, the answer was a lot.</p><p>Birthday fic for the wonderful <a href="https://lavendertwilight89.tumblr.com/">lavendertwilight89!</a><br/>Wonderful accompanying artwork commission by <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/">kalcia!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/gifts">Lavendertwilight89</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betaed by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl">Fawn_Eyed_Girl</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha">Ruddcatha</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy Birthdayyyyyyyyyyy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ka-go-meeeeeeee</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eri’s voice slurred on the other end of the cell phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome stared down at the phone, then back up at the smirking man, then back down at the phone one more time. Her plans to curl up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate were looking… less likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll excuse me.” Kagome beckoned the man into her apartment, closed the door behind him, then scurried into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bought me an </span>
  <em>
    <span>escort</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kagome hissed, trying to keep her voice even, as the humiliation of the situation hit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on girllllllll.” Kagome was pretty sure she was hearing Yuka giggling in the background, “We got you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you deserve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work yourself to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bone,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagome,” Eri whined. “You didn’t even stay out with ussssss. It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fridayyyyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What the hell are you even doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kagome murmured, then hung up her phone. She then leaned against the cold tile wall to collect herself and try to figure out what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome didn’t want to say she hated crowds. She hated being drunk. And that she had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> she needed to get done that weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved her friends; she really did. They’d known each other since high school. But… was it possible for one set of people to grow and one set to stay the same? Because that was what was happening. Kagome had gotten into UCLA, which was close enough to home to do laundry, but far enough away she still lived close to campus. Her family was going to celebrate her birthday on Sunday, giving her time to recover from ‘turning 21—a rite of passage!’ And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> go out with her friends, at least for a couple hours. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink the birthday hard cider and clinked glasses and laughed and talked. But… she had homework to do, and she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that her family would not let her out of a daylong celebration! So… apparently this was the revenge her friends sought. They sent her… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>callboy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because they thought it was about time for her to pop her cherry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid perverted friends….</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/633059712615825408/i-am-so-excited-to-be-working-with">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork commission by <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com">kalcia</a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Inuyasha stood in the doorway, trying to collect himself. The fact that the white cat splotched with brown patches was growling at him and flicking its tail aggressively was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not helping matters</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going on? This woman wasn’t… wasn’t who he expected at all. When he’d made the bet with Koga, it was supposed to be some chick named “Eri Yumimoto” requesting ‘his services’ and bought the highest level of package he had on that stupid app. Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> had he agreed to do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that’s right. Because he was stupid, and the asshole wolf was pissing him off. There were beers. And there was a bet. Inuyasha knew he was attractive, well, at least when he was wearing his charm and looking human. And.... well… maybe he just wanted to show the cocky bastard up. Prove that he was hotter and could get laid a shit-ton easier than Koga ever could. He went into the bathroom of that dingy bar, threw on the charm, pulled up his shirt to show off his abs, took a selfie, and submitted the info they asked for to become, for want of a better title, a male escort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet you I can get a woman to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my company tonight wolf.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Why had he said that? Why had he taken the bait?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he wanted to show Koga that, all things equal, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pings came to their phones around the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh lookie here. Naked cleaning requested. Ohhh, in Beverly Hills, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Koga thrust his phone into Inuyasha’s face. Older woman, not bad looking. Pretty good way to make a dime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha scowled.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That was, until he looked down at his own phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, enjoy servicing the matron </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>, looks like someone is looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>a boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Inuyasha didn’t even bother to shove his phone into Koga’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eri was… cute. And fucking shit she’d bought his ‘services’ for the entire night. He’d put the “$1k boyfriend experience” up there as a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, it was a fucking good bet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until the door at the address that he’d been sent opened, and those luminous brown eyes met his. She… she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the girl in the picture he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she’d retreated to the bathroom, Inuyasha pulled out his phone to double-check that he was in the right place, with the right person. When he opened the app, he saw a message from ‘Eri’.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi! My girl Kagone needs to get LAUIDDDDD. You are hjwer 21ast birthday prensent so be a good boy ajfd treat hjer like a QUEENnnnnn!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Eri’s message told him what he needed to know: that his appearance was a surprise, and that Eri was really drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was not supposed to show up to the house and find that the woman in front of him was not the cute one, but instead a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman who made his breath stop. It was supposed to be easy. A drink, a compliment, maybe he’d cook, and then he’d give her the night she wanted. Not… not standing there like a dumbass trying to collect himself when the scent of her—cherry blossoms and vanilla—overwhelmed his nose. Not when his disguised eyes saw different colors of the rainbow dancing through her obsidian hair. Not when her chocolate opalescent eyes were so wide and confused looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when… not when he could hear not only the anger in her voice, but also the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it through the bathroom door with his disguised ears. He was her present. A present her friends bought her to humiliate her because they were upset she didn’t stay out with them. And… he felt like shit. But, he was here to do a job, because this Eri chick had paid him </span>
  <em>
    <span>a grand</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend the night with the beautiful delicious-smelling woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha stood and waited for the woman… Kagone? To reappear. He heard her hang up the phone with her friends. Who the fuck thinks the best surprise they could buy her for her birthday was a strange man showing up to her apartment assuming they would be having sex?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He… he definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could smooth things over. Because he didn’t think he’d ever wanted to sleep with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as this woman. Not when she looked and smelled like that. Fuck his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kagone re-emerged, Inuyasha threw on a bright smile. He was disguised as a human. She didn’t know that he had silver hair or golden eyes or… well </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog ears</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fangs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was always careful how he used his teeth when he wore the charm, and he’d cut his claws short for his “date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagone...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Inuyasha purred in his best baritone, taking a single step forward, which only seemed to make the beautiful woman’s scowl deepen, and caused the cat to hiss and spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fucking cat seemed to know he was disguised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Ka-go-</span>
  <b>me,</b>
  <span>” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. He was already off to a bad start. Fucking drunk friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um. Happy Birthday </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Inuyasha attempted to make his voice purr again. He failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kagome wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She didn’t look at him. As if she were afraid to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. So… are-are you a student?” Inuyasha felt dumb. “I… I go to UCLA... ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Kagome answered, finally bringing her eyes up to the callboy standing in her entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome wasn’t sure what to make of him. He set her on edge (partially because Buyo was making his feelings about the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>very well known</span>
  </em>
  <span> through a combination of hisses and growls). But, Kagome would be lying if she didn’t admit that he was… well it was clear </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could book… clients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tall, at least 6ft, and seemed to be sculpted out of pure muscle. In the tight red t-shirt he was wearing, Kagome could see how defined he was. His biceps cut into his arms, bulging out just enough to make it clear that he worked out. Kagome could see his pecs and abs clearly under the shirt, creating sharp peaks and valleys that managed to stand out enough she did not need him to remove his clothes to know what he looked like underneath it. He had long charcoal black hair that fell smoothly down his back. His eyes were purple-gray, and his face had a boyish charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t like his smirk. It was the sort of smirk someone wore when they were about to try to sell you something. And something about his teeth felt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kagome sighed. Her friends, even while drunk, managed to make her feel like shit. She now had to entertain this man they paid because she was a 21-year old virgin. “You… you don’t have to be here if you don’t want. My friends are stupid. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll leave you a good review. Or… whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kagome’s shoulders slumped and she looked down at the floor, hiding her embarrassment, Inuyasha had to contain the guttural whine which wanted to break from him—the one where his instincts were demanding that he take care of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Wouldn’t feel right. I’m yours tonight,</span>
  <em>
    <span> birthday girl.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Inuyasha took one further step into the apartment, only to be hissed at again by the fucking cat. “For whatever you want. And… name’s Inuyasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of hope crossed Inuyasha’s eyes, but he swallowed it down. He’d flirted his way into the pants of plenty of women in his time, he could do it again. But… why was it that every time he thought about putting the moves on </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl, Kago</span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span>, something felt off? He… he was pissed he was disguised. He was pissed he met her the way he met her. And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she looked so defeated and angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome groaned. She felt trapped by her friends. Trapped by this man. What the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> she have Inuyasha do? He was there, and he was paid to… to service her. It made her feel like a farm animal that her friends decided it was time to breed. But, that was hardly Inuyasha’s fault. Maybe if it didn’t matter what he did, she could get him to put the heavy boxes she had still not unpacked up on the high shelves in her closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. What exactly did my friends pay you for?” Kagome asked, finally waving her hand to gesture them both into her living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha followed her in, scratching the back of his head. “Whole night, birthday girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… anything?” Kagome asked, trying not to pay too close attention to the fact that… truth be told, he was probably one of the most attractive men she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want.” Inuyasha put that fake smirk back on his face, though the moment he saw Kagome’s reaction, the smirk disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kagome pleaded. Why was she even thinking about asking this guy to lift heavy boxes? “I swear I will say that you rocked my world and made me super satisfied and will tell whichever friend who bought your time to write that you were worth every dime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome looked desperate. He could even see the telltale glistening of tears creeping into the edges of her eyes. What the fuck did he tell her? He made a stupid bet with a stupid friend and was a disguised half-demon who showed up so he could have bragging rights? He was a shit. That had become clear. But… he couldn’t leave. Not only because he didn’t want to, but also because he wanted to see if he could make this beautiful girl realize that he would be here with her in a millisecond without a single penny being thrown his way. And her </span>
  <em>
    <span>indecision</span>
  </em>
  <span>—as if she was fighting with herself over wanting him to stay—was making him want to stay even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome. I don’t know what sort of cunts your friends are, doin’ something shitty like buying time with me as a surprise, but… I-I’m glad they did. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman, you are beautiful. I don’t give two shits if you make me clean your whole damn apartment tonight. I’d do it clothed, I’d do it naked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’d throw a bunny suit on if that was what you were into.” Inuyasha figured that telling the truth was the best option. Worst she could do was kick him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got paid to say that.” Kagome’s words were so soft that he only heard them with his half-demon ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got </span>
  <em>
    <span>paid</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give some girl named Eri the ‘boyfriend experience,’” Inuyasha answered, drawing Kagome’s surprise that he’d heard her. “Sending me to an unknowing friend is all sorts of against the Terms of Service. Bitch set you up and bitch set me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re—they’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad…” Kagome countered. Okay, fine, her friends had done something stupid and rash and drunk. But, she chose to believe that their hearts were in the right place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Kagome didn’t complain about being single, about every man she met being sort of a douchebag. Her first boyfriend turned out to be a cheating bastard when she didn’t put out in the first week. The second one was a friend who insisted they try dating even though she wasn’t that interested, and tried to pressure her into moving in with him after their first kiss, because ‘moving in leads to sex’ (his words)… and it had taken a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get away and trust men not to be shits again. By the time she did, she just sort of… never met anyone worth taking the risk. She figured she’d find someone eventually, but it hadn’t happened. Because every guy that flirted with her had the potential of being Bankotsu or Hojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe… </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> this guy, the one that came with no strings, the one who would be in her life for one night then gone, would take the pressure off of finding the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy. And… well, she was looking into his eyes when he called her beautiful; his words were genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either that, or he was a really really good liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Why don’t we start there. Tell me some shit chore you hate and I’ll do it.” Inuyasha shrugged, looking around Kagome’s apartment. “Clothed or shirtless, your pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome blushed a little but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her friends paid for her to have a good time, and picked a really really good looking man. She… she deserved to have a little fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dishes. Shirtless,” Kagome said, a small smile settling onto her face. Maybe… maybe this wasn’t the worst birthday present she’d ever received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha chuckled, and took off the red t-shirt he knew showed off his muscles. The moment the fabric peeled off of his body, Inuyasha’s nose picked something up, a new scent. A new spicy scent. A new spicy scent that was coming distinctly from Kagome.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginger.</span>
  </em>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>Kagome liked what she saw.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And now her scent, cherry blossoms and vanilla, which already was making him have to distract himself to not drool, was laced with </span>
  <em>
    <span>ginger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because Kagome was aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would do fucking dishes for </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternity</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it meant getting to smell that. And… he wondered if she’d let him, because he was starting to realize how much he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagome too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Inuyasha turned on the water and began doing the dishes, Kagome watched him. It was so strange, she swore she watched his nose snuffle the air just after he took off his shirt. At exactly the moment that Kagome was… well… was </span>
  <em>
    <span>picturing</span>
  </em>
  <span> those arms wrapped around her waist. The chest pressed up against her. For a second, she thought to shove those pictures down, but… well… she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, because that’s what Inuyasha was there for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something you like?” As he was doing the dishes, Inuyasha’s eyes found Kagome, and he gifted her a grin, softer than the smirk he’d worn through the first half of their encounter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like seeing my dishes all get done!” Kagome answered, ghosting a small smile of her own. “So… how-how much exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eri pay you to entertain me tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than any sane person.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to think about how much he got paid, money he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need, but… money all the same. To be here. With Kagome. Who smelled like cherry blossoms and vanilla and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ginger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a dollar amount.” Kagome folded her arms. “I want to know just how much my friends wanted me to get laid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, currently they only paid for you to get your dishes done,” Inuyasha retorted. Thinking about actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Kagome was not doing his groin any favors. “And… uh. They paid me a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should be thankful that they loved me enough to send someone expensive.” Kagome sighed, “You must get a lot of clients…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Y-you’re… my… first one.” Inuyasha dropped the dish that he was washing back into the sink. “A grand. Your friends dropped a grand. And… it was kind of a stupid joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome rolled Inuyasha’s words over in her head. She was his first client. Eri had dropped a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousand dollars</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this. And… it was a joke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-lemme explain.” Inuyasha turned off the water, then turned around to face Kagome; his bare chest glistened with the condensation of the hot water he was using. “Y’see. I-I sorta did this thing as a stupid bet with a friend. That… I could get paid to get laid faster than he could. So-uh. We uploaded our profiles to this stupid escort app to see who’d win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Kagome swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This guy was not a professional. He was just some random dude who made an account and her stupid drunk friend clicked on him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Inuyasha officially was a shit. He shouldn’t have told Kagome the truth. Why the fuck had he? It was idiotic, but… he didn’t like keeping secrets from her. He wanted to make sure that when he said she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she believed him. “It’s not one of my smarter ideas. Keh… I don’t make too many smart ideas when I’m drunk and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> gettin’ paid to get laid? Who the fuck would think? I-I don’t stay in relationships very long and most women are… are not into me for more than a night… so might as well, right? Anyway yeah. I thought your friend Eri was cute and all that so was thinkin’ cool. Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I walked up to this fuckin’ door and it ain’t Eri it… well… it was you. Gettin’ here, to meet ya is makin’ my stupidity worth a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckload</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than a grand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you’re not lying?” Kagome narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno,” Inuyasha shrugged, rinsing and toweling off Kagome’s coffee mug. “But I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe him, she really did, because he called her beautiful and told her he wanted to be there and—</span>
  <em>
    <span>god help her</span>
  </em>
  <span>—she wanted him there too. But… his job was to make her feel good, and so it was possible he just figured out yet another convenient lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if it was a lie, it sure was a stupid lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dishes done. What’s next, birthday girl?” Inuyasha broke Kagome from her thoughts, folding his arms over his chest. “Wash your windows? Vacuum? Clean that hellion’s litter box?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sensed Kagome’s scent spiking to ginger again, Inuyasha made a decision. He strode up to her at her little dining room table, and kneeled in front of her. “I’d also be… really excited… if you… wanted to do any of the things your friends are assumin’ we are doin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome felt heat come into her cheeks, but she didn’t look away from Inuyasha’s eyes. There was no smirk on his face. His lips were serene and serious, but his eyes held a tempest of emotions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> being amongst the most prominent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” Inuyasha continued, not moving closer, but also not moving away. “I could bullshit you until the cows come home, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re fucking gorgeous. You smell like my version of heaven and… and if you wanted to. I… do too. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> do too.” When Kagome’s eyelids grew heavy and her lips parted just the smallest amount, Inuyasha leaned a hair’s width closer. “I-I want to make you feel good. I want to worship you. And no. Not because your friend paid me to. B-because… somehow, the Fates sent me to the apartment of a fucking goddess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop laying it on so thick Inuyasha,” Kagome growled, pushing her chair away from him. Smelled like heaven? Was a goddess? He would worship her? Even though his eyes were telling the truth, Kagome knew better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to prove it?” Inuyasha picked up his phone, letting her see the screen. He clicked on the escort app, clicked the appointment, and his finger hovered over the red button marked ‘CANCEL’. “I’m canceling this. Because I sorta want to try to do this without something as bullshit as a grand hanging over my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s finger almost made contact when Kagome rushed forward, pulling his hand away. He would’ve done it. And he would’ve had no regrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait.” Kagome’s hand touched his, and he could feel the sensation of sparks flicker through his nerves. “I-it’s my birthday present, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Inuyasha answered, his finger still ready to cancel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you cancel, I am going to get a phone call from Eri about what the hell happened.” Kagome looked down at her hands, which were now in her lap. “She’s going to pity me </span>
  <em>
    <span>even more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than she already does.” Then, her voice became impossibly soft: “Couldn’t even lose it to an escort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That information stopped Inuyasha’s advance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Virgin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The woman in front of him, the one who’d just set his body on fire with a single touch of her hand. Who, if his goddamned fantasies could manifest into a person, would look exactly like her, was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The demon in his head purred, wanting him to stake his claim. To make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But the rest of him was terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d only ever fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> virgin before. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew how to be the right kind of gentle and the right kind of caring, but what if he was wrong? He lost his virginity to his girlfriend Kikyo in high school, the woman he thought he was going to be with, until she came out to him their senior year. It wrecked him at the time, but he’d healed. He was now Kikyo and her girlfriend Kagura’s go-to handyman, and he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciated</span>
  </em>
  <span> their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome reminded Inuyasha a little of Kikyo, the only other woman who meant more than a damn to him. But there was some extra sweetness he detected to Kagome that Kikyo always lacked. Yet, Kagome was, ironically, the only woman that he actually was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to treat like a one-night stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha made a decision. He thrust his hands forward and cupped Kagome’s, relishing in how small and delicate they looked encompassed in his. He… He wished he had his claws and was his real self at this moment, but… there would probably be time for that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not gonna ask you to do anything you don’t want to. And… well… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ain’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> an escort. Shit man, tell the stupid girl that I came to your place and you just made me clean.” Inuyasha leaned in further, feeling Kagome’s breath tickle his face, hearing the rapidity of her heartbeat. “Whatever we do, it’s ours. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one but us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And…” Did he dare say it? “And… if… if after tonight is over, you-you still want to… well… shit. I’d ask you on a date in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why,” Kagome whimpered. “Why would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like you. I like your scent. I like your sass. I like the fact you have a fucking cat who wants to kill me and you tried not once but </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> to politely let me go on my way.” Inuyasha chuckled. “You’re gonna be my first and last ‘client’, that’s for fucking sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He hadn’t lied, not about any of it. He-he genuinely seemed to like her. The comments about the way she smelled? Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no escort</span>
  </em>
  <span> would use those words to compliment a client. Did… did that mean that she should do it? Inuyasha was gorgeous and gentle and genuine. He was flirty and fun and… even as his teeth looked off and he used his nose more than any human she’d ever met, the things he’d told her had been the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Inuyasha was the first man in an extremely long time that Kagome actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to… to… well, to let worship her. She could feel the daydreams coming of the night with him. Of kissing and touching and more. Of someone doing the things to her that she’d only ever fantasized about, but never tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?” Kagome whispered. “For a thousand dollars. Do-do you… do you kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you birthday girl?” Inuyasha answered, his head coming into contact with Kagome’s. “I’d kiss you all night for zero dollars.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A First for Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inuyasha couldn’t help it. Her ginger scent was infusing his nose and her shy and hopeful smile hit him directly in his heart. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he closed the distance between them, and gently brushed his lips against hers, waiting for her to reciprocate. Kagome let out an addictive little moan, and she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, her hand coming around the back of his head. He let his tongue find hers, brushing against it in a sweet caress, tasting the slightest hint of beer she’d probably drunk with her friends before they bought her—no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>—the best present he could imagine. Inuyasha brought his hand to the back of Kagome’s neck and let his fingers curl around her hair, tugging gently in the direction he hoped she would tilt her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome followed where Inuyasha’s touch had asked her to go, and they deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her teeth, and danced inside her mouth. It moved with a grace and fluidity that made Kagome go limp, wanting to taste more, to feel more, to experience more. She moaned as Inuyasha’s tongue curled around hers. Finally, her tongue found its way into </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouth. Inuyasha let out a gasp the moment Kagome tried tracing his teeth, gently pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d forgotten for a moment that his concealment charm didn’t just glamour away his demonic features, it also obscured the features to touch. So, when Inuyasha thought Kagome was going to prick her tongue on his fang, it would have been fine. But… he didn’t want to take any chances. Not when his entire body thrummed with excitement at the taste of her mouth, the touch of her skin, the overpowering bouquet of her scent. Not when his demon kept purring and demanding more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered, trying to slow his breathing, “I… I wanna... </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whine escaped him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her lips tasted as good as she smelled. And all he wanted to do now was worship every single part of her delectable body and drown in her scent. He’d do it at her pace, and he’d make this experience worth it for her. Make sure she knew how special she was. Make sure she knew… he-he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His instincts were lighting him on fire. But he would control himself. For her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu-yasha?” Kagome whimpered, her small hand still holding his neck gently. “I… well. I’ve never </span>
  <em>
    <span>done this</span>
  </em>
  <span> before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...” Inuyasha had to suppress the purr that wanted to break from him, knowing he was her first. “We’ll take it slow. I want you to feel good, Kagome. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha leaned his head forward, then brushed his nose against Kagome’s neck, peppering the skin there with kisses. He loved his way to her jawline, then to the skin just below her ear. As soon as his lips were level with Kagome’s earlobe, he took an audible breath, causing a cascade of shivers to run down her body. She—she was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about him, wanting to touch him back, never wanting the sensation of his lips to end. Kagome quietly, tentatively, brought her hands to Inuyasha’s back, letting her hand find its way to the little divots just above his tailbone. His muscles were solid, but gave softly under her touch. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching him. She wanted to touch his chest and his torso. She… she wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?” Kagome whispered. “Can... Can I make you feel good too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re somethin’ else birthday girl.” Inuyasha chuckled, pausing his kisses only for a moment to speak. “And yeah. Anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome smiled at him and began running her hands over his abs, dragging her finger over the washboard there, tracing every peak and valley of his muscle. He tried to keep still, to let her tentative fingers find purchase on his skin. It was the best fucking torture: following Kagome’s desire-laden eyes, smelling Kagome’s ginger-laced scent, feeling Kagome’s gentle fingers explore his skin and body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered, “Do… do you want to go into your bedroom? I would like to undress you and figured… the bed would be more comfortable for… well… for whatever you want to do tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded at Inuyasha, who gifted her a wide smile. Before she could say anything he stood up, and he took her hand in his. “I’ll follow where you lead, birthday girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was becoming real. She was taking the most gorgeous man she thought she’d ever seen into her bedroom. She… was she ready? Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ready for more of his kisses. If this was going to be her only night with Inuyasha, Kagome wanted to make it count. Her friends were assholes, but… it took the pressure off of her. She hated the label </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She hated that people assumed that she was a prude. She… well, it wasn’t that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>against</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex, and lord knows she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantasies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but… real life men sucked. Give her number out? Dick pic and “U up?” at 3am. Accept a drink from a guy at a bar? He got handsy then talked about how she “owed” him. And Hojo wasn’t the only friend who tried to pressure Kagome into a relationship. She would hate the term ‘friendzone’ until her last moment on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was Inuyasha different? He was in her apartment, and she knew where the night was probably going to lead. Maybe… it was that she didn’t feel pressured? Maybe… it was that he was so straightforward about things with her? Maybe… maybe her friends had good taste about what sort of guy she would go for? But as Inuyasha held her hand and they walked to her bedroom, she… she was looking forward to her one night with him. The night that she could finally shed the stigma of ‘virgin’ with a man who would take care of her through the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kagome reached her bed, she turned around. Inuyasha, still bare chested, guided her to sit on the bed, then kneeled in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to take off your shirt and your pants Kagome. I want to touch you. May I?” Inuyasha’s hands found Kagome’s shirt, but he stopped them there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may,” Kagome said, enraptured by the gentleness of his motions, yet, when she looked in his eyes, she saw the predatory desire alight in them. “P-please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha beamed, then took the edges of Kagome’s shirt and pulled it over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Inuyasha was not prepared for the perfection that was Kagome’s breasts. They were round and pert, and filled her blue satin bra nearly to the point of spilling out. Pebbled flesh adorned each peak, tempting him to rub his thumbs against them and see if touching her nipples would feel as good for her as it felt for him. But, he was not going to rush. It was a night completely dedicated to Kagome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking beautiful Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered, then slowly, deliberately, he moved his hands down to the elastic band of Kagome’s pants, sliding them off of her body and revealing her black cotton panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he was prepared for the onslaught of scent that hit him, but he was wrong. A tidal wave of ginger invaded his senses, lapping at him and teasing him with their intensity and complexity. Kagome </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d never smelled any woman’s scent this strongly, or found it this intoxicating. But he could do this. He didn’t need to dive in, even as he wanted to press his nose between her thighs and breathe nothing but her heedy ginger for the rest of the night. But he could resist. Tonight was a night to make the beautiful woman before him understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>just how beautiful she was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Inuyasha looked back up from her newly revealed skin, he saw a look of hesitation on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… okay?” Inuyasha looked into Kagome’s eyes. “You deserve to have the perfect night birthday girl, and that means doing what you want and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not doing what you don’t want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no…” Kagome stuttered. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was being so kind, so caring. She hadn’t been in her underwear around a man since Hojo and… she couldn’t tell if Inuyasha liked what he saw. She… thought he did. But how could she know? When he’d pulled her pants down he seemed struck dumb. She wanted to apologize that she hadn’t had a shower, or… a bikini wax (was that what men wanted? Seemed downright painful to her.) True, yes, he was being paid to undress her and make her feel good so… it didn’t matter. And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> only for the night. Kagome needed to keep reminding herself that. Inuyasha was only hers for one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if she started to wonder what his life was like. So what if she thought about whether he would want to watch a movie with her sometime. If he would appreciate her rants about people in SoCal calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taco Bell</span>
  </em>
  <span> good Mexican food. She… she was getting ahead of herself. So far ahead of herself. To a dangerous place that did not exist in the real world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I want to kiss and touch you. Everywhere,” Inuyasha breathed, and Kagome didn’t miss the animated rise and fall of his chest. “Is there anywhere you don’t want me to kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kagome answered, and was rewarded with Inuyasha’s cheshire grin. “You really want to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell yes, Kagome.” Inuyasha leaned in, bringing his face so close she could feel his breath tickle her skin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for another kiss. He kept trying to hide his confusion when her face became uncertain. Maybe she thought that because he’d been paid to be there, he’d power through? Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d refund and pay </span>
  <em>
    <span>interest</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it meant he got to touch this delectable woman. And… she wanted him to kiss her </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Oh, he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be kissing her </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he would make the fuck sure that she understood that he meant what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha finally released Kagome’s mouth, pleased to hear her surrender a little whimper at the absence of his lips. But… there she was, in nothing but her underwear, for him to enjoy. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>worship</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he was going to. Inuyasha gently guided Kagome so that she was laying on her bed, with her legs dangling over the side. That she’d not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitated</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let him situate himself so easily between her thighs was doing his dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>no favors</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He crawled above her, making sure to keep most of his weight on his arms, and to give her enough space she didn’t feel trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha started at the nape of Kagome’s neck, kissing carefully but hungrily. Letting his tongue taste the slightest hint of salt on her skin. Letting his lips feel her pulse (which was increasing in congress with her ginger scent.) He let his hands wander her chest and stomach, taking in the soft give of her skin under the pads of his fingers. With every touch, he focused all his attention onto her, smelled her, hearing her heartbeat and feeling the trembles that he was eliciting. He kept note of all the places her shudders were most pronounced, or her scent had spiked the most significantly. He would circle back to those spots later. But first…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha licked Kagome’s clavicle, gifting her with the gentlest of nips. When she moaned, he had to shove down the impulse to bite. He… he would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goner</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she liked to be bitten. And he couldn’t think about that now. He was here to give her the best night of her life. To let her know how fucking perfect her body was and how lucky the bastard was who would get to call her his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he was also thinking about how to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>broach the subject</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his being half-demon and actually wanting to take her on a real (not-paid-for-as-an-escort) date was… well he’d have to think about how exactly to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…” Kagome breathed the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers and lips and tongue and teeth were working in perfect harmony with one another on her body. Every time he made contact it felt like her nerves lit up, sending sparks cascading through the rest of her. He seemed attuned to where things felt best, because those were always the places he kissed a bit harder or massaged a bit longer. And Kagome had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> that her body was so reactive, so joyful, so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasurable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was becoming clear to her that she wanted tonight with Inuyasha, and she wanted him to be her first. He was gentle and caring and… well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Amazing. Natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair that he was only hers for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome. I wanna take off your bra and underwear.” Inuyasha had paused, speaking into Kagome’s stomach. “Please let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Kagome gasped, sad by the sudden stop in Inuyasha’s movements. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha deftly set his hand between Kagome and the bed, and with one fluid motion had unhooked her bra. He stuck his finger between the strap and her skin, then nudged it down her right shoulder, repeating it on her left, then pulled it off. Before he continued, Inuyasha paused for a moment, drinking Kagome in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking goddess Kagome.” Inuyasha leaned his head forward and kissed the top of each of Kagome’s breasts. “It may be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthday, but to me, you’re like unwrapping the best present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/633505031308574720/show-chapter-archive">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork commission by <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com">kalcia</a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Inuyasha then dragged his nose down Kagome’s breast, opening his mouth to take in her nipple, but before he did, his eyes met hers, silently asking for permission. Kagome’s smile was all he needed to continue, lowering his mouth over the swell of her breast. All of her skin tasted divine, but there was something about tasting the pebbled dusky flesh that adorned her perfect breasts that was beyond every other part of her he tasted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her flavor was better than any </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d ever been with. The scent and taste of Kagome seemed created specifically for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Kagome </span>
  <em>
    <span>convulsed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned</span>
  </em>
  <span> the moment his tongue made contact with her nipple only confirmed for him his feelings for her. The feelings he was not supposed to have. The feelings that getting paid for sex did not allow for. But… one night was not going to be enough. Not by a lot. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed more of her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think about that. Not now, not yet. But, he was there and he could make one hell of an impression. That way, just maybe, when she found out who he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’d still accept him. And if that meant making her night the best she’d ever experienced without his also getting a release? Well, shit. He would do it with a shit-eating grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome’s other perfect nipple on her other perfect breast, covering it with his mouth then lapping at it gently with his tongue. When Kagome yet again convulsed and moaned, Inuyasha used his finger to feather the second nipple while his tongue worked the first. It was making Kagome’s moans come more frequently and more intensely. Her moans were his addiction. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was coming. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it was about to get better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome. I am gonna take off your underwear now. And… I wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Inuyasha said, finally relinquishing the rosy pink flesh that brought Kagome so much pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see how she’d react next. But then Kagome tensed under him as she realized what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you not okay with that?” Inuyasha asked gently. He would not whine. This was Kagome’s night. It didn’t matter what he wanted if she didn’t want it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… well… I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were coming so… so I’m not… showered or…” Kagome blushed. She never ‘tended her garden’, but… she also never had a man come to her apartment to please her either. “I… I really want to… I-I can go shower quickly for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha chuckled, then ran his finger through her hair. “I have been fantasizin’ about tastin’ you since you opened that door, birthday girl.” Then with inhuman speed, he’d repositioned himself so his face was between her legs, and his hands were on the bands of her underwear. “Besides, nothin’s better than a woman’s natural musk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha waited again for Kagome to give him the sign to continue, and the second he saw her little nod, he relieved her of her underwear. The ginger tang of her arousal made his knees weak, and all he wanted to do was snuffle into the juncture of her thighs and breathe her in. But he was going to take his time. He wanted to do this to her more than he wanted to fuck her, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord did he want to fuck her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Inuyasha knelt between Kagome’s legs, one hand on each ankle. He started by massaging Kagome’s legs, kissing up one of her knees to her inner thigh, then switched legs and kissed back down to her knee. The noises Kagome was making were worth the tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome closed her eyes and focused solely on the sensations that Inuyasha was eliciting as he kissed and nipped her leg. She could feel a growing tension between her legs, one that had started the moment Inuyasha’s lips had found her breasts. But with every new kiss, every new massage, that exquisite tension grew and throbbed inside of her, beckoning her lover ever closer to its source. When Inuyasha’s mouth almost made contact, she held her breath in anticipation, only to have him completely neglect kissing her there and moving back down her other leg. It was getting too much. All she wanted to know was what Inuyasha’s mouth could do in that place where her body was begging most ardently for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she could take his teasing no more, and her hands found his soft hair. She hoped she was not being presumptuous to guide his head to where she wanted it, but… tonight was her night, and… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted to taste her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please…” was all Kagome could say when Inuyasha’s nose finally came to rest in the soft curls of her sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re ready, birthday girl?” Light danced through Inuyasha’s eyes as he looked back up at Kagome, a playful (and genuine) grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” Kagome’s fists balled in Inuyasha’s hair. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Please… please taste me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha growled, then closed the hungry distance between his mouth and Kagome’s thighs. His tongue lapped at the little pearl of nerves nestled comfortably in Kagome’s pubic curls, sending jolt after jolt of electrified pleasure rushing through her. Soon, his fingers had joined his mouth, teasing her in the places his mouth couldn’t reach, tickling the same nerves that were exploding with every flick of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was… it was like nothing Kagome had ever felt before. Her body was singing and howling with new sensations of bliss. She barely contained her guttural moans from becoming screams. But even as every nerve in her body was alight, the coiling tension in her body’s core was becoming ever more insistent, like an overstressed spring that was about to give way. But with every pulsation of added pleasure, never did she fall over the peak. It was as if Inuyasha could </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she was standing on the edge, but was refusing to let her jump over it. It felt… well, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>spectacular.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it also felt like teetering on something unstable and was barely maintaining her balance. She could barely utter words, so how would she tell him he needed to… to help her release?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she used her hands for her answer, pulling his hair as he worked his magic mouth, begging with her body for him to put her out of her misery. And with a single glance, Inuyasha obliged her, increasing the speed and intensity of his tongue’s massage. The coil in her groin was quickly becoming so intense as to become unbearable until… until…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exploded. It was as if all the pleasurable energy that had been stored by Inuyasha’s careful attention released in a tidal wave through her body, vibrating through every muscle, every nerve, every cell until it was replaced by an intense heat. As if her orgasm had ignited something deep and dormant inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Inuyasha yelped, jerking away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> was wrong. She felt energy buzzing through her, sizzling and singing her from the inside and… and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands were glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What the hell was going on? She sat up and looked desperately for Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to see that the man who was in her apartment did not have long black hair. This man’s hair was silver. And this man’s saucer-wide eyes were golden, instead of violet-gray. And this man’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ears</span>
  </em>
  <span> were not human, but instead were triangular and dog-like, perched at the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Inuyasha that her friends had given her for her birthday was a half-demon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And Kagome felt like she was about to spontaneously combust.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Time Like the Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Shitfuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Inuyasha sat on the ground, staring up at the panic-stricken face of Kagome, trying to sort out what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> had just happened. Things were going well. She tasted like goddamned ambrosia, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d never had so much fun going down on a woman. Kagome was so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her scent and the little involuntary sounds she made were a symphony to his ears, nose, and mouth. Then she’d gasped and whimpered and writhed against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck had gone wrong? A surge of electricity ran through his body the moment Kagome orgasmed, feeling like it was frying his nerves from the inside. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did something to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Inuyasha looked down at his hands and realized that the small bracelet of black onyx, the one he nearly always wore, was smoking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s hand felt its way to the top of his head… and came to a halt at the downy fur of one of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Whatever had happened, his concealment charm was toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha turned his eyes back to the whimpering, trembling Kagome, who had not said a single word since… since she zapped him. He thought about leaving, just running for the door, issuing the fucking app a refund, and vowing never to see Kagome or anyone associated with her again. But… he-he couldn’t do it. This was his fucking fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can…” the lie died in his throat. He was a shit. He disguised himself as a human, got paid a thousand dollars, and then seduced this poor woman. “I-I’m sorry, Kagome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/633697115336507392/chapter-3-art-for-best-laid-plans-was-a-lot-of">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork commission by <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com">kalcia</a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kagome didn’t acknowledge that he said her name. Her eyes were wider than prey staring down a predator. Yet, they also didn’t seem to register him at all. It was as if… as if his sudden change in appearance had shut her completely down. It sucked, though he’d been the lying shit after all. But… the blank fear in them was so much it didn’t quite fit. It was like Kagome was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Had he grazed her most sensitive spots with his fangs? Had he used too much force squeezing her? Inuyasha’s eyes searched Kagome frantically for injuries, but… she looked fine...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he noticed Kagome’s hands.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Which were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> would her hands be glowing?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Unless… unless…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha concentrated his yōki and reached out toward Kagome with it, letting the little tendrils wrap around her hands. As they touched the ball of light pooling there, Inuyasha felt a spark of electricity arc through their contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one thing was capable of zapping his charm, and only one thing was capable of swatting away his yōki: </span>
  <em>
    <span>reiki</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It appeared as if… as if Kagome, who when he walked into her apartment was an ordinary human, had had her </span>
  <em>
    <span>reiki awakened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not only that, but it had chosen the moment of her orgasm to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was bad. Very very bad. Awakened reiki could get out of control and fry the host, and as he looked at Kagome, he realized how much danger she could be in. Inuyasha stood up, aware not only that he was now a half-demon, but that if she fried him it would hurt like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he left her like this, there was a chance that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That decided it for him. He would not leave her until she was safe, even if she tried to kick him out. He could deal with being a shit, but… he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgive himself for leaving her in this state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome. I want to come closer to you. I—I think I know why your hands are glowing.” Inuyasha approached carefully, his voice cutting through the thunderous buzzing that was rushing through Kagome’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. All Kagome knew is that it felt like her insides were burning. It was taking nearly all her concentration to stop the feeling from overpowering her and… and her hands were still glowing. Inuyasha took her hands into his, and he kneeled again, looking into her eyes with his—his </span>
  <em>
    <span>golden</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe with me Kagome. Just breathe. I can help.” Inuyasha softly stroked the palm of her hand, concentrating his strokes to one of its deepest creases. Each touch sent a ripple of calm through the tempestuous buzz. “That energy ya feel is reiki. You’re a miko, birthday girl. Did… did ya know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head. She was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>miko</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Was that why it felt like she was going to ignite at any moment? And Inuyasha had dog ears. Did he know he had dog ears?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a half-demon.” Kagome’s voice finally returned as the buzzing started to subside, soothed by Inuyasha’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I… I disguise myself,” Inuyasha muttered, but his hands did not leave Kagome’s. “People are not so keen on… well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome blinked, the swarm of energy had receded enough her head was finally clearing. She studied Inuyasha, whose careful ministrations continued to placate her awakened reiki. Was she… </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She… she couldn’t be. Half-demons hid their appearances for fear of being ostracized, and well, worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were called animals, half-breeds, abominations, frankensteins… and those were only the ones uttered in </span>
  <em>
    <span>polite</span>
  </em>
  <span> company. She could see it in the sadness in his eyes and the tension on his face as he stroked her hand and tamed her aura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His silver hair shone like a moonlit waterfall cascading down his back. His amber eyes pierced through the darkness of her room, somehow sharp and predatory as well as deep and soulful. And his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ears</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Crowning his head were two triangular ears coated with downy fur the same color as his hair. One ear was currently pinned backward, but the other was aimed right at her. Kagome then took in his chest. His muscles were no less defined than when he was disguised as a human. He was… well, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I like you like this,” Kagome whispered, watching Inuyasha’s second ear swivel to meet her soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha almost coughed at Kagome’s admission. Here he was, a complete shit, caught disguising himself, and she… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>undisguised, half-demon him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Her scent was still laced with the bitter scent of adrenaline, but… there was no lie in her words. There was no deceit. She looked at him, the bait-and-switch half-demon with… acceptance—no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was… well. Inuyasha had never been so happy to have fucked up so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a fuckin’ night, huh birthday girl?” Inuyasha sighed. “Lemme go grab you some water. I can also get you some PJs if you tell me where to look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome blinked once. “Am… am I going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha leaned his head against Kagome’s, trying to keep the whine out of his voice when he smelled the acrid scent of her fear. “Yes. And I’m not goin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> until I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded at Inuyasha, who relinquished a little smile and revealed </span>
  <em>
    <span>fangs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She supposed she should be afraid of them but… she wasn’t. He calmed the tumult that nearly consumed her whole. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. That she’d read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interview with the Vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span> many times late at night, well… the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> fangs dragging against her skin was providing wonderful and distracting mental images that were helping her forget that her body felt like a bomb wanting to go off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha didn’t fail to notice the spike in her ginger, or the fact that her eyes fixated on his mouth. Was she… was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking at his fangs</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back. Pajamas, Kagome? Though, I also don’t mind this view one bit.” Inuyasha let his grin grow wider, letting her see his fangs on full display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh.” Kagome looked down at her naked form, a little blush forming across the bridge of her nose, “Bottom drawer in the white dresser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha strolled over and opened the drawer, selecting a camisole and the softest pajama pants she had. He brought them to her, before turning and heading into her kitchen to get her water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking hell. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to happen. She was supposed to be forgettable. He was supposed to be a human that gave her a good time for one night and got to hold it over Koga’s head forever. He wasn’t supposed to be a birthday present meant to humiliate her. She wasn’t supposed to smell like his goddamned version of heaven. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t supposed to accidentally zap him and discover his secret, then… look at his half-demon self with </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He keened to take care of Kagome. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. And he knew exactly what that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she heard the faucet running, Kagome shimmied into the pajamas Inuyasha brought her. Her mind was still trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Her… birthday present—</span>
  <em>
    <span>no, lover</span>
  </em>
  <span>—was a half-demon. She was an awakened miko. She could still feel the well of new energy lurking inside of her, and she needed to concentrate to keep it from breaking the surface again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Inuyasha crossed back into the room, a glass in his hand. “Drink up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome grabbed the glass and sucked down the water so fast she nearly choked on it. Inuyasha carefully slid onto the bed next to her, bringing his hands carefully back to hers, restarting the gentle strokes that appeased her nascent reiki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know what to do?” Kagome asked, leaning a little toward Inuyasha, who closed the gap, gently bringing Kagome to rest against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… dunno,” Inuyasha answered. “Just knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unhelpful,” Kagome groaned. “I… I can’t exactly pay you to stay with me and keep me from… from… whatever almost happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pay him? Kagome still thought she needed to pay him anything to be by her side? She’d accepted that he was half-demon nearly immediately. She hadn’t shied away from his touch as a half-demon, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was his goddamned fantasy come to life, </span>
  <em>
    <span>encouraging </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to touch and taste all of her. Fucking no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just bein’ here with you makes me feel like a goddamned millionaire,” Inuyasha said, tentatively bringing his lips to Kagome’s cheek. She inclined her head to give him more surface to kiss, which he did with aplomb. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>accepted me</span>
  </em>
  <span> immediately… for who I am. After I came to your house like a cocky prick, you accepted me. After you found out I was a shit disguising myself, you accepted me. You accepted that your first lover was a half-demon. Shit woman, there’s no amount of money in the world that could do what ya did tonight. For me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome turned completely to Inuyasha, taking in his amber eyes, his pearly fangs, his moon-kissed hair, and his dog ears. Regret that her first orgasm was with him? How could she? Kagome shifted herself so that her lips found Inuyasha’s again. She immediately opened her mouth and deepened their kiss, letting her tongue into his mouth to trace the fangs therein. Something about this kiss was better than all the rest, more honest. She would kiss him all night if he would let her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha chuckled into Kagome’s lips. If he needed any sign that Kagome wanted him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’d given it to him. But he could feel her reiki humming under the surface, and he knew if they continued where they left off, she could be in danger, and Inuyasha would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not allow</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagome to be in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no clue how much I want this to continue, birthday girl,” Inuyasha whispered his words into Kagome’s ear. “But… we gotta make sure you’re stabilized first. Best thing right now is actually for you to sleep. It’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome didn’t want to stop. Inuyasha was beautiful and tender and set her nerves on fire. And… well, she still had not been convinced that she got more than this night with him. Why oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> had she not met him on a date? Or at a coffee shop? Why was he not in one of her homework groups? Why did she have to meet him </span>
  <em>
    <span>like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but…” Kagome didn’t know how to ask him what she wanted. That she wanted dates and kisses and teasing and handholding and… more of his body pressed against her body. “Tonight is… is tonight… it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha flinched at Kagome’s question, of the uncertainty in it. Of the hope. Of… of what it meant. It meant that their meeting could be unfucked. It meant maybe, just maybe, he could be with Kagome, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him too</span>
  </em>
  <span> for more than just one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha kissed Kagome’s hair. “No. Not if you don’t want tonight to be the last night.” Inuyasha kissed Kagome’s forehead. “And if you agree to go on a date with me…” Inuyasha then kissed the tip of Kagome’s nose. “I’m gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>payin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kagome let the doubts recede, let herself believe. His words and assurances never wavered. His affection was genuine. He gave her no reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she did. Kagome closed her eyes, and let the rise and fall of Inuyasha’s chest relax her. She was… tired. So tired. And she didn’t want to fight it anymore. She would see Inuyasha again, but even if she didn’t, she was glad he was there. With her. The night of her 21st birthday, and the night she discovered she was a miko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kagome’s breathing evened out, Inuyasha simply let himself admire her. She was beautiful, that he knew, but… everything that had happened to her that day, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she took it in stride. Escort shows up at your door? Invite him in then gently let him know he can leave and still get paid. Find out said “human” is actually a half-demon in disguise? Don’t even blink an eye. First orgasm ignites latent reiki? Allow said surprise half-demon to help quell the storm and then fall asleep in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was a fucking goner. If Kagome was </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> about being with him, he was all-in. And, he now knew what he was going to do with that ill-begotten $1k.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was certain she was asleep, Inuyasha snuck his phone out of his pocket (he’d never been so relieved to still be wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants in bed with a woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his life…).</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Inuyasha typed out the message. Urgent enough he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> get a response right away, as long as the recipient was still awake… and sober…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up?</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Thankfully Inuyasha’s quarry was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reiki lessons. Starting tomorrow. I will text you the address.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Inuyasha answered, looking over at Kagome. Her reiki was quiescent as she slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re gonna have to call in a hell of a lot more favors than you currently have with me…</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Of-fucking-</span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was the reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>$1k worth of ‘em. I’ll PayPal you after the first lesson</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Inuyasha smiled. He could think of no worthier use of his whore money than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Text me the address.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Inuyasha was glad that money talked, and relieved to know that soon Kagome would be in no danger from her reiki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha then deleted the escort app and erased his profile. Becoming an escort had been one of the dumbest and luckiest decisions of his life. He wondered if that would remove Eri’s payment to him, but even in that he didn’t care. He’d figure out how to pay his friend for Kagome’s lessons some other way. Some way that didn’t involve having to look or flirt with women who were not Kagome, for as long as she would have him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Inuyasha didn’t sleep (not that he needed to), electing to snuggle into the sleeping Kagome. He watched the slow swell and retreat of her breasts as she slept. He smelled her serene cherry blossoms and vanilla scent. And he watched as her breath played with a single strand of her hair, causing it to dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far too soon, he felt his phone vibrate, alerting him both to the end of his ‘boyfriend experience’ and the sunrise. Inuyasha groaned. Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> had he not called in sick to work? And he was already on thin ice there, so he couldn’t skip. He had to go. Had to leave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was harder than he thought possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered, rousing the perfect woman who’d snuggled into him and slept like she was hibernating. “I gotta go. But I’ll be back. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome groaned, which Inuyasha took as an acknowledgement. He slid out from underneath her, then tiptoed into the living room to find his shirt. Once that was on, he started out the door, then stopped dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she’d not heard him, she would think he left her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha turned back around, and found a notebook in a backpack near Kagome’s computer desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had to go to work. But I want to see you again. I was serious about taking you on that date. Here’s my number. —Inuyasha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha wrote his number down, then put it on the kitchen counter near the coffee maker, hoping Kagome would see it the moment she got up. He almost made it out the door before doing another double-take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one more thing he probably needed to mention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha strode back over to the note, and added a PS. Kagome’s reiki lessons were going to start that very morning; Inuyasha had made sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, finally, with only a single glance backward to see that Kagome was still sleeping soundly, Inuyasha left Kagome’s apartment, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A loud rap on the door jarred Kagome awake. Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was knocking at that hour of the morning? But as Kagome’s eyes focused, the bright sunbeam marching through her room made it abundantly clear that it was not early morning anymore. Kagome groaned and pulled herself out of bed. As she did, she felt the buzzing of the previous day start to rumble in her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So last night had not been a dream. Her friends had bought her a callboy for her birthday. That callboy, Inuyasha, had touched her and kissed her in ways that no man had touched or kissed her. And Inuyasha was secretly a half-demon, and was not-so-secretly someone she actually felt herself falling for. Oh, and she had reiki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that also meant that Inuyasha was now gone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That he truly had earned his money giving her ‘the boyfriend experience.’</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The disappointment hit her harder than she expected.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She should have known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knocking became even more insistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Kagome called, throwing a sweatshirt over the camisole and jogging to the door. Maybe… maybe Inuyasha came back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened the door, she couldn’t hide her disappointment, or her suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring back at her was a smirking man with shoulder-length dark hair tied back in a small ponytail. He had indigo eyes, and was dressed in a loose-fitting black shirt and dark blue pants. Around his neck was a set of purple sutra beads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell.” Kagome couldn’t keep the growl out of her voice. How drunk </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eri last night? Did she buy the “boyfriend experience” </span>
  <em>
    <span>package</span>
  </em>
  <span> and would be sending Kagome one escort every 8 hours?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see why he told me to get here today.” The man stepped into Kagome’s apartment, taking her hands into his. “I could sense you from downstairs… You’re lit up like a Christmas tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome thought to pull away, but the moment the man’s hands came in contact with her, she felt the energy buzzing in her system calm. It was almost as effective as Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Kagome asked, the both of them still standing in front of the open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miroku,” the man said. “Yash texted me last night to start your reiki training as soon as I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu-</span>
  <em>
    <span>yasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kagome asked. When had he done that? He told her she had reiki, but… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t mention arranging for some guy he knew to drop in and start teaching her to control it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Said he needed me here as soon as possible. Paid me to take you as my pupil.” Miroku raised an eyebrow. “He didn’t mention that you looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku let go of Kagome’s hands and nearly immediately the buzzing in her ears came back. She closed her eyes and suppressed the energy that was trying to find its way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Okay.” Miroku’s hand was back on Kagome’s immediately, and she felt her energy recede once more. “I was gonna shut the door and come in, but for right now, let’s keep our hands in contact. You bloomed late and you bloomed big, Miss…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi.” Kagome answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Kagome, I’m grateful that Inuyasha was here.” Miroku used his free hand to close the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Don’t people’s innate reiki activate all the time?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like yours,” Miroku answered. Through their touch, Kagome could feel his energy swirl around hers and gently settle it down. “When it happened, did it feel like you were burning up from the inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>How had Miroku known that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have,” Miroku said. “It is rare but it happens. I’m guessing he stroked your hand, right here?” Miroku pointed to a long deep line along Kagome’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did.” Kagome remembered how every time Inuyasha touched her hand, the buzzing became more and more manageable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to buy him a beer,” Miroku beamed. “That line, when touched </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, placates energy—yōki </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> reiki.” He then stroked the same place in her palm. Kagome felt her power go completely dormant. “He put it back to sleep before it could burn you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha had saved her life too?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That only made his disappearance that morning all the worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I need a glass of water,” Kagome whimpered, gently tugging her hand from Miroku’s. She was relieved that the buzzing didn’t return when she broke their touch. “Do… do you want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright thanks,” Miroku smiled serenely. “Though I have never refused a cup of tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass and a mug out of the cabinet. When she went to turn on the kettle, a piece of paper caught her eye.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I had to go to work. But I want to see you again. I was serious about taking you on that date. Here’s my number. —Inuyasha</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span><br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span>PS: My friend Miroku is coming over to help you with your reiki. He’s a good guy.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that lit Kagome’s face lit the kitchen. Inuyasha had not abandoned her without a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Miroku. How long do you plan on working with me today?” Kagome asked, her mood enormously improved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it takes for you to control your reiki,” Miroku answered simply. “He paid me enough to clear my schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… he’s a good person, isn’t he?” Kagome asked, her mind full of the silver-haired half-demon Adonis who crashed into her life as the world’s most awkward birthday present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he’s not being an idiot? Yeah… he is. One of the best,” Miroku replied. “Now. I see that tea is ready, shall we begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded and returned to the living room, a mug of tea and a glass of water in-hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was going to be a long day, but somehow, Kagome knew everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second Time’s a Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was taking everything in Inuyasha’s power not to break out into a sprint. Twenty-four hours had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt so endless before. Kagome texted him Saturday evening, which was way </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer than he was prepared to deal with, and Miroku, the fucking asshole, had turned off his phone. Inuyasha had been more distracted and surly at work than he normally was, waiting. When the text arrived, Inuyasha had nearly dropped his phone in his haste to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha its Kagome—heading to parents house to do b-day. Will be gone until Sunday night. Want to do dinner when I get back? (Thank you for the reiki lessons btw)<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d never saved a number to favorites before. Kagome’s number went right into favorites.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! How do you like ramen?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Inuyasha typed the reply out so fast he broke the sound barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love it</span>
  </em>
  <span> 😍</span>
  <em>
    <span> Just let me know where to meet you.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Inuyasha looked at Kagome’s reply. Was that a whine? Yes, yes it was. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go out. He wanted to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And finish what they started on Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha closed his eyes and channeled the cockiness of his disguised human self.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about takeout?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Inuyasha exhaled as he hit send. Apparently he’d been holding his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see her. To kiss her. To hold her. He wanted to watch her sleep again and actually wake up with her. He wanted to ask her how reiki training was going, and well… he wanted to be her </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8 sound good? You know the address</span>
  </em>
  <span>😉<br/>
</span>
  <span>Inuyasha had to suppress a squeal at Kagome’s reply (and the implication it came with). And he sure as fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know the address.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for her to get back was torture. Okay, fine, after she’d texted him, the volley of texts between them was near constant. Yes, Miroku had done his job and Kagome could channel her reiki now. No, Inuyasha’s profile was gone now so no one could ‘buy his services’ anymore. No, Eri didn’t remember who she’d bought, but totally believed she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> (good thing Eri’s family came with trust funds.) Yes, his asshole friend Koga was still trying to one-up him (and seemed to enjoy naked cleaning far too much…).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Inuyasha finally arrived at Kagome’s, he ran his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath, then knocked. A whine probably escaped him, probably. But he couldn’t help it. Not when someone as delectable as Kagome was on the other side of that door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome wondered if he knew that she was sitting in the living room, pretending to be paying attention to some baking show or other. She’d been thinking about seeing Inuyasha again from the moment she saw his note, so now that it was finally time she couldn’t contain her excitement. She’d managed to extricate herself from her family and arrived with an hour to clean her apartment, to shower, even to throw on a little bit of lip gloss and mascara. When she heard the knock, she tried not to jump up and dive for the door, instead walking (briskly) to open it, her reiki flaring excitedly to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku had been an excellent teacher, and in the course of the day Saturday, taught Kagome to sense her reiki, and finally, to channel it. It had taken considerable effort, but she could flare it and quell it now, and knew if it ever tried to get out of control, she simply had to stroke the life line on her palm to put it to sleep (though she could draw it out immediately again if needed).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would be meeting Miroku every other day for at least the semester as his student, to learn to direct reiki, manipulate it, and even shield herself using it. She wasn’t sure in modern society if there really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a use for reiki-as-a-weapon anymore, but she could already tell that the more control she had, the better she would feel. Miroku even felt confident enough to let her go to her parents for her birthday, but… well… she was glad she was back in her own apartment. In part, because of who was on the other side of the door at that very moment. The door she was about to open...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s smile was so big it showed off his fangs, and he didn’t bother to hide the fact that he was excitedly checking her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late.” Kagome crossed her arms, but she too could not hide her excitement at seeing the gorgeous half-demon in her apartment building’s hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No-fucking-way. I’ve been here since…” Inuyasha frantically looked down at his watch, “It’s 8:</span>
  <b>01</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome giggled. As she let Inuyasha through the door, Kagome remembered the grinning human who’d crossed its threshold just two days before. She liked the half-demon with the blush on his face a whole lot more, even though they were the same person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. I didn’t know what you wanted…” Inuyasha strolled behind Kagome’s kitchen counter, then opened the enormous bag he was carrying, “So I… uh… bought a few to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha then proceeded to pull out seven different to-go bowls of ramen. Buyo sat in the kitchen, looking up at him as if he’d never been fed in his life. It looked like the prospect of food and Inuyasha’s being himself had satisfied the damn cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you expecting company?” Kagome asked, trying to take in the mountain of bowls in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I… I got different ones and… well… half-demons have big appetites.” Inuyasha’s ears drooped slightly as he tried to explain away why he’d gotten so many. He… he wanted to make sure he got the one that Kagome </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he didn’t know which one that would be. Plus, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat all the other ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a black ramen with pork?” Kagome asked, walking in to join Inuyasha in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes I did,” Inuyasha chuckled, and handed Kagome the correct bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kagome smiled and picked up the ramen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two returned to Kagome’s living room, and plopped down on the couch, staring blankly at the baking show that was still playing on her TV. Kagome spooned the ramen broth into her mouth, then added one of the pieces of pork. As she chewed, she shot a side-glance at Inuyasha, who was quietly eating his ramen too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was it awkward? He’d already seen her naked. He was the one who kissed her and touched her and gifted her the first orgasm of her life. He was forward and sweet and understanding. And hell, he’d saved her from having her reiki eat her alive. She… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wanted the whole thing—her </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthday present. The one that her too-drunk-to-remember friends intended her to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha slurped up his ramen in silence, trying to figure out what to say next. He wanted to tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> how sorry he was for the bullshit way they met. He wanted to tell her that she smelled delicious and he wanted to run his tongue down her body all night and find out </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the ways</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could make her shudder and moan. But… was that night so out of the ordinary that they would need to take their time to get back there? If… if it meant getting to be with Kagome, he could wait. Shit, he would wait as long as she needed him to. He would wait forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was not working for him. This sitting on the couch, staring at the television (bread week…), avoiding eye contact. How had he been so damn confident walking in the first time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Because he was there to get laid, not there with a crush. And now all the half-demon insecurities were clouding out his ability to seduce. And well… he didn’t want to seduce Kagome. He wanted to be with her. It made making the first move much more nerve-wracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey Inuyasha?” Kagome broke Inuyasha out of his head. “Uh… well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha turned to her, scenting a little waft of ginger, and seeing Kagome’s face carried a pink blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Inuyasha turned his body more fully toward her, trying not to be too obvious about sniffing the air to pick up as much of Kagome’s spicy desire as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. So. I have a… complaint.” Kagome’s face color was growing redder by the moment, and she had not brought herself to look at him. “Y-you know um… the whole… birthday present thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Inuyasha put down his ramen; his eyes and ears were fixed on Kagome. He thought—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I didn’t get the whole… </span>
  <em>
    <span>package</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kagome blurted, turning a color of crimson that did not seem physically possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tellin’ me you want your money’s worth </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Inuyasha purred, leaning his whole body toward Kagome. Her scent was still changing, getting deeper and headier (and more intoxicating), and the wide-eyed beet-red expression she had was so adorable he wanted to pounce on her right then and there. “Because I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make sure you get your whole present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eri’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> money,” Kagome giggled, struggling to put her own ramen bowl down without spilling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Inuyasha placed a peck on her eyelid, “Guess I better…” a kiss to her temple, “Deliver…” a kiss to the skin under her ear, “What you expected…” a kiss to her jaw, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Birthday girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the last words out of his mouth, Inuyasha pulled Kagome flush against his body, pressing his lips to hers. She responded immediately and enthusiastically, prising his lips open with her tongue and gaining entry to his mouth. He moaned the moment his tongue met hers, caressing it as it once again probed his fangs. Soon Inuyasha’s hands were exploring Kagome’s back, pawing desperately to feel as much of her as he could. Kagome stuck her hands under Inuyasha’s shirt, using a finger to trace the ripple of muscles below. Her body thrummed with energy, but her reiki stayed tame, purring at the electric touches Inuyasha was gifting to her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Inuyasha?” Kagome managed to gasp, pulling away just slightly. “C-can we…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered back, his eyes locked on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bed…?” Kagome whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha scooped Kagome up bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom, setting her gingerly onto her bed. As soon as she was settled, he leaned in and kissed her hungrily, savoring her taste. Kagome leaned back on the bed, pulling him with her, never breaking their kiss. Why did he feel so euphoric, as if every one of his goddamned dreams was coming true?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it was honest. He was with Kagome, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the half-demon. And Kagome </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> being with Inuyasha, the half-demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every kiss, every touch, every little rumble that escaped Inuyasha’s lips, Kagome’s body keened for more. Every time he touched her, more of her responded, stoking a gently-building fire ever higher. She wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inuyasha that night. Hell, even when he was human and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday present</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wanted all of him. And now, seeing his glorious half-demon physique—His luminous hair and eyes, and the perfect ears atop his head—she wanted him even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted him to continue where they left off the last time when she, well… when she accidentally zapped his disguise then almost self-immolated. The night that… Inuyasha saved her life. She got to be the heroine in the romance novel, giving herself over to her hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Inuyasha was not the cocky hero of a romance novel; he was so much more precious than that. Even as her reiki stirred and tried to overcome her, Kagome saw his blazing golden eyes, horrified and ashamed. She remembered the way he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he described his half-demon self, with disgust in his voice. She couldn’t believe a being as beautiful as him could </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel that way about himself. She… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tonight. And hopefully a lot of other nights too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha.” Kagome whispered. She was having a hard time forming words, not when his body was pressed against her, not when his lips and tongue and teeth were open for her exploration. “Tonight… Will you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are-are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Inuyasha pulled back, and his eyes searched hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kagome answered simply, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s certainty startled him. But… he had no doubt. She wanted him, a half-demon, to be her first. She wanted him, a half-demon, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>claim her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How the fuck had he gotten so lucky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he sure as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to make her first time the best he possibly could. He was going to worship her body, because, by the simple act of accepting him, she’d given him a more profound gift than he thought he could ever repay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will deny you nothing,” Inuyasha whispered. “Do you want me to undress you slowly or quickly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday girl?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my birthday anymore,” Kagome giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then it must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>birthday.” Inuyasha leaned himself back over her and took a playful nip at Kagome’s neck. “Because you’re the best present anyone could ask for.” Then a firmer bite. “And I’m gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>unwrap</span>
  </em>
  <span> you like a present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome moaned as Inuyasha’s fangs pricked her skin, hard enough for ripples of pleasure to pulsate through her system, but not so hard as to break the skin. It was enough to confirm for her that, yes, she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked his fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha then set to work unwrapping Kagome, starting with peeling off her socks, then untying her pants and pulling them down. Kagome raised her hands gleefully over her head so that he could remove her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious,” Inuyasha rumbled, taking another lick and bite to Kagome’s neck. She could not suppress the guttural moan that escaped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what about you?” Kagome was relieved that she could still speak the english language. “Want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha chuckled darkly. “Oh, don’t you worry </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ka-go-me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha backed away from the panting, absolutely irresistible woman lying prone on her bed, waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to peel off her bra and panties (matching black, lacy, he noticed), but she wanted to see him. And he wanted to give her a little show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Inuyasha commanded. “I want to watch you watch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome did exactly as she was told, never taking her eyes away from Inuyasha’s golden ones. They shone in the dark of her room, piercing her. The look of an apex predator preparing to hunt and devour his prey (prey, she should mention, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very willing to be</span>
  </em>
  <span>). Inuyasha made short work of his shirt, tossing it haphazardly on the floor. He flexed his muscles, letting the initial flex ripple down his body. Kagome drank him in, wishing he was close enough for her to taste the hard-but-giving sinew that Inuyasha was sculpted from. His silver hair trailed down his back, and even as he was sexy and predatory, his silver-furred ears were focused forward, twitching excitedly, trained only on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha trailed his hand down his stomach, running his (trimmed) fingernails through his silver happy-trail, heading toward his pants. Kagome’s eyes were saucer wide, but when he looked into them, they were dark with desire; her desire for him was as deep and abiding as his desire for her. Inuyasha’s cock strained against his pants, wanting as much as he did to explore the woman in front of him—Kagome. A woman his demon side begged for him to claim. A woman his human side wanted to make moan and howl his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything Ka-go-me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Inuyasha purred, pleased to watch Kagome lick her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome couldn’t speak, too entranced as she was by the beautiful man in front of her. She was ready, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Finally, the thought managed to break the surface of her desire, and she nodded so vigorously that Inuyasha’s grin grew wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha unzipped his jeans slowly, listening to the little groan the zipper made as he slowly eased it down. He wanted to make Kagome wait, just a little bit longer. For every second that she watched him, her scent grew headier, deeper, darker. It meant that when he kissed her and licked her and eventually </span>
  <em>
    <span>claimed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, she would be ready for it, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> it had been a long-ass time since a woman looked at him—half-demon </span>
  <em>
    <span>him—</span>
  </em>
  <span>like that. He was going to thank her for making him feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>desired</span>
  </em>
  <span> all night. And maybe (hopefully) long beyond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally with his pants and socks off, Inuyasha walked back to Kagome, his boxer briefs all that separated his straining erection from her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to do the honors?” he asked, his impish grin still painted across his face. She was looking directly at the prominent bulge between his legs. He liked the idea of taking this at her pace. Of letting her be the person that freed him of the last of his clothing. It felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-only if you do the same for me,” Kagome said shyly, though her eyes shared none of the shyness of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure,” Inuyasha answered. “But… you first. I-uh. I’m… well… I’m above average.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought about that. Usually when he slept with women, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not their first</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so his equipment was well-appreciated. And… Kikyo had been… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago. Kagome… well, it was probably going to be a tight fit. As Kagome’s hand inched closer to the black jersey of his boxer briefs, he let himself think through what to do about that. Hurting Kagome was probably inevitable, which fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But… maybe he could figure out a way to make her feel completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kagome’s hands were around the elastic and she was pulling down his underwear. His dick popped out happily to greet her. Relievedly, Kagome’s eyes grew wide, but so did her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you’re still </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> about tonight, birthday girl?” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, a bit amused that Kagome had not yet torn her gaze away from his newly liberated hard-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Kagome swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was. Inuyasha was by far the most… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gifted</span>
  </em>
  <span> man she’d ever seen (although who was she kidding? She’d seen a total of two dicks. And neither were all that impressive). Kagome knew it would probably hurt. But… what was she going to do? Hide from penises for her entire life because it would hurt the first time? And… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Inuyasha would be gentle, and loving, and make it better than any other man would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I’m gonna do my best to make sure you’re ready,” Inuyasha whispered, “Because I don’t think I’ve wanted anyone as much as you before. And I was not lyin’ about wantin’ to please you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered back. “I… I don’t want it to be anyone but you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only explanation was that when he made that fucking bet with Koga, he’d gotten jumped and died. Because he was in heaven. Kagome was heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.” Inuyasha murmured, wiggling his feet out of the boxer briefs. “Matching set, huh Kagome? Were you expecting company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome let out a rapturous laugh. She sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> expecting company, and this time the hot man in her house had not come as a surprise to her. So she was coiffed and showered and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wearing matching lingerie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not rip it,” she faux-scolded. “It was expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful. I-I’m gonna want to see these </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Inuyasha carefully slid Kagome’s panties down. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too,” Kagome blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Kagome’s admission, Inuyasha stalled his movement to her bra. “Well. Usually it’s supposed to wait until a date is over. But… how does dinner… uh… tomorrow night sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me on a date while taking off my underwear?” Kagome huffed, mostly to stifle the laugh trying to escape her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I guess so.” Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.</span>
  <span>He probably should’ve waited.<br/>
At least… until they’d finished the evening’s activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I’ll have to think about it.” Kagome tapped her chin with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?!” Inuyasha did not succeed in keeping the whine out of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not seriously,” Kagome laughed. “Yes dummy. Now… can we stop thinking about dinner and tomorrow and… and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sure as fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Inuyasha exclaimed, then leaned in to unhook Kagome’s bra. As he did so, he brought his mouth to her ear. “Thank you Kagome. Just… thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha, and kissed him, feeling his smile under her lips. How was he this perfect? The casanova human trying to seduce her was now an earnest half-demon utterly unable to contain his enthusiasm to be with her. And… the fun had only barely just begun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha freed Kagome’s breasts from her bra, tossing it into the pile of all the rest of their clothing. He began kissing down her neck, dragging his fangs across her delicate skin. Kagome moaned into the little pricks of pain that sent pleasure cascading through her. Inuyasha’s hands found their way to the small of her back, then moved to her stomach as his kisses moved lower. His hands circled closer and closer to her center while his lips, tongue and fangs sampled every available part of her flesh. He lathed her clavicle with his tongue, causing another jolt of electricity to arc through her. When his hands and mouth found her breasts, he lifted them and kissed their undersides, causing Kagome to hiss. Inuyasha then moved his lips higher, applying the lightest suction to the swell of her breasts, letting his hands massage them as he worked them with his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Inuyasha found its way to the rosy pink nipple on Kagome’s right breast, giving it tender little flicks of his tongue as his mouth settled over it. The way Kagome’s body spasmed, and how she groaned so deeply he could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> rumble, was sending wave after wave of pleasure through </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His demon was choosing, and his human had already chosen. Inuyasha moved his mouth to Kagome’s left breast, paying the same careful attention to it as he did with the right, suppressing the grin that wanted to break as she began to mutter his name under her breath. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she wanted him to do, and he was eager to do it, but he wanted her out of her mind with desire first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…” Kagome’s voice broke him from his worshipping of her breasts. “P-please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagome?” Inuyasha smirked, nipping gently at her skin. He wanted her to say it. He would give her what she wanted, but she had to say it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kagome was clearly having trouble forming words. Which only served to make Inuyasha hungrier for her. “P-please. P-put it… put it where you did before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Kagome, who currently had a very horny half-demon pressed against her, to be abstract when asking him to eat her out. Inuyasha was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all too happy to oblige</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you asked,” Inuyasha giggled, then shifted himself down between Kagome’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scent coated his nostrils. Yes, he would die happy as long as his nose got to be buried in Kagome’s ginger musk. Inuyasha kissed Kagome’s inner thighs, entirely encouraged by the way that she writhed under his mouth and fingers. Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he put his nose where he desperately wanted to. Directly into the curls that sat at the apex of Kagome’s sex. Her arousing scent was concentrated, but he still snuffled, to ensure that the only scent in his mind was Kagome’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, cloyingly, Inuyasha opened his mouth, his tongue immediately making contact with the little bud of nerves that had made Kagome howl so effectively two nights ago. He remembered how he curled and lapped at it, which brought her the sharp pangs of pleasure, and those that slowly built her up to her climax. With his hands, Inuyasha gently played with the lips that sealed Kagome’s sex, tickling and teasing in perfect congress with his tongue. Kagome moaned and groaned and writhed with his motions, and he followed her body’s responses to bring her to the highest heights he dared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that she was ready, Inuyasha inserted a single finger inside of her. Her walls were burning hot, and so wet that his finger easily slid against the soft muscles within. As he removed it, her body gently resisted, leading him to moan as he lapped at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome whimpered when Inuyasha removed his finger. The combination of his tongue’s massage and his finger’s invasion were pulsating through her body, leaving an intense tension coiled in her center. Kagome knew what was coming, knew what he was doing. Teasing her waiting climax higher. And soon, she would burst. She… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this but… she wanted more. She wanted everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Inuyasha…” Kagome muttered, barely audible. “P-please. N-now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha grinned, and sped up his motions. His fingers danced over the lips of her sex more deliberately, and his tongue increased its ministrations until that delirious tension that had built in Kagome’s core finally gave way, forcing a howl from her mouth and an earthquake of spasms to break over her body, and causing little spots to cloud her vision momentarily. Before she finished riding the aftershocks of her orgasm, she felt Inuyasha’s fingers on her palm’s lifeline, stroking her reiki back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-didn’t want a repeat of… Friday,” Inuyasha explained, a soft smile whispering across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you’re... “ Kagome said, trying to find the right words. “Thank you. For everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was nothin’,” Inuyasha answered, placing a gentle kiss on Kagome's pulse point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as she came down from the high of her climax, still she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of Inuyasha</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside of her. She wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was right. And it was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can we… can we continue?” Kagome asked, lifting herself onto her elbows to look at the gorgeous half-demon that made her feel so good (and had saved her life).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you still want to?” Inuyasha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Kagome repeated. “But first. May I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have been satisfied to crawl into bed and hold Kagome for the rest of the night. He would have been happy to wait for her to get her second wind and immediately return to his position between her legs. That this beautiful woman asked so seriously to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and for him to… to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> her was… well, just more evidence that he’d died and gone to heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Inuyasha said, and he stood up and leaned into her. She could touch wherever the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome beamed up at him. She moved her hands down his rock-hard abs, letting her finger drag down the muscle there (they were very very solid). She then trailed her hand down the silver hair that led to Inuyasha’s groin, and finally wrapped her hand around the silken soft skin of Inuyasha’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha groaned at the contact of Kagome’s hand. It felt so fucking good that he knew he was not going to last when he was buried inside of her. But maybe, this time, it was for the best. He thought—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span>—there would be plenty of time to explore Kagome’s body in his future. When Kagome started stroking up and down his length, he had to raise a hand to still her strokes before he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome. I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you want me… well… to </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete</span>
  </em>
  <span> the night… touchin’ me like that…” Inuyasha knew his words were not making sense, but… he didn’t want to say that he was so strung out from her touch that he was having to use all his concentration not to cum in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-will we have time for me to… to touch you… later?” Kagome asked, her hands still enveloped by Inuyasha’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagome,” Inuyasha answered. “Everywhere and anywhere you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Kagome nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Kagome’s assent, Inuyasha kissed Kagome’s hand then scrambled over to his pants. He’d never been so glad he threw a condom in his pocket in his life. He returned to the bed, to the naked goddess before him, and cocked his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fuckin’ dream Kagome, but I wanna check in one more time before we continue.” Inuyasha played with the foil in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Inuyasha,” Kagome replied, exasperated. “I want you to fuck me. I’ve wanted you to fuck me since your stupid disguised human self knocked on my door. I wanted you to fuck me when you accidentally woke my reiki. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>every moment since I met you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wanted you to fuck me. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s frustrated growl was enough. It was everything. Inuyasha barked out a laugh, then rolled the condom onto his dick. He had never ever been so happy to give a woman exactly what she was begging for. Inuyasha climbed onto the bed, crawling forward as Kagome scooted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna hurt you, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I definitely can’t make any promises. But… I can make sure you’re ready,” Inuyasha said, balancing himself atop her. Inuyasha leaned his weight forward onto his left arm, kissing Kagome’s neck, then used his freed hand to gently probe between Kagome’s legs, coming back with two soaked fingers, which he gingerly placed in his mouth, happy for one more taste. “You’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, gently, Inuyasha lined himself up between Kagome’s spread legs. He paused, the head of his dick teasing at her opening, before plunging forward. He’d suspected that easing himself in only prolonged the pain, so Inuyasha buried his cock into Kagome as far as it would go. The heat of her body seared him, and she was so tight that he felt her walls pressing on him from all directions. The intensity of the sensation pulled a moan out of him as he started moving inside of her as smoothly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Inuyasha was sheathed inside of her, Kagome felt something inside her body pop, followed by a sharp pain. Apparently “pop the cherry” was more literal than she thought. As Inuyasha started to move, Kagome breathed, trying to relax into the sensations. Yes, there was a little pain, but there was something that felt really good about being stretched, about being filled. Especially when she looked up into Inuyasha’s bright amber eyes and could see the sense of wonder in them, a look meant only for her. It made the little nagging ache worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagome.” Inuyasha bent his forehead down to touch hers. “You’re a goddamned dream. And you’re letting </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> be your first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha kissed Kagome gently. Even as his motions continued, the pain was slowly giving way to some echo of pleasure from deep inside. Inuyasha then pushed himself up just enough to study her, running the fingers of his free hand through her hair, and wearing a dewey grin so wide his fang popped out of his mouth. But as he studied her, his brows knitted. Kagome guessed he could see that little tinge of discomfort on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Inuyasha.” Kagome lifted her hand to caress his jaw. “I-I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha stopped his motions abruptly, though his hand never left Kagome’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please don’t stop!” Kagome tensed, feeling panic rise inside of her. She didn’t want him to stop. Not when every time he rocked his hips the pain receded more and the pleasure rose. Not when she didn’t think she’d ever felt so full and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t think of it.” Inuyasha’s smile lit his entire body. “I just… I think I can make this feel better for you.” Inuyasha kissed the crown of her head. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Kagome answered, and let Inuyasha pull out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha rolled around behind her, then pressed himself flush against her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way, I can touch you too.” Inuyasha pressed his nose into the back of Kagome’s neck, and wrapped his arms around her. “You ready for me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesssss.” Kagome breathed, and opened her legs to welcome Inuyasha back inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Artwork commission by <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com">kalcia</a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As he pressed his cock to the hilt once more, the slight jolt of pain was back, but so too was the feeling of being filled, and that slow-growing feeling of that decadent tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good Kagome. You’re a fuckin’ dream,” Inuyasha whispered, as he started moving his hips again. Her body didn’t seem to want to let him go while he thrust, resisting the pull and embracing the push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Inuyasha’s fingers danced down Kagome’s stomach until it had settled on the little pearl that he’d so successfully charmed with his tongue. The second his fingers made contact, Kagome felt the little feathers of pleasure dancing back through her body. Inuyasha continued to whisper into her ear of her beauty, her scent, how she felt, how she made him feel. His fingers and his cock composed a symphony of pleasure, coaxing more and more bliss from her body, and the pain of her virginity receded farther and farther into the background. She felt like a musical instrument, and Inuyasha was a maestro. And in no time, Kagome was crashing down to earth once more, brought to orgasm by Inuyasha’s talented fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered as she finally came back to her senses. “I-I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome hummed in satisfied assent, which was all he needed. Inuyasha let himself go, giving in to the clumsy thrusts as he too let himself be overcome, breathing Kagome’s name over and over as he spilled himself into the condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyed sex as much as he had that night, with Kagome. The woman he wasn’t supposed to meet. The woman who he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> not supposed to fall for. The woman who let him claim her, knowing he was a half-demon shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha stroked Kagome’s lifeline once again, though her reiki simply purred, sated by the pleasure he brought her, and by the deep abiding bliss that they felt curled up together, naked in the afterglow of their first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… we still on for that date tomorrow, birthday girl?” Inuyasha purred into Kagome’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” Kagome answered, the smile so radiant across her face that Inuyasha could feel it through the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because… now that I found ya, it’s gonna be real hard for me to let you go again,” Inuyasha whispered, pulling Kagome even closer to him. “Fucking hell, ‘Gome. I met you because I tried to one-up a rival by signing up to be a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>escort</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was a good thing my friends decided to be giant assholes for my birthday,” Kagome said, her eyes closing, ensconced in her half-demon Adonis’s arms. “So… what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> we gonna tell people if they ask us how we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just tell them we met on the internet. Hell, it’s not even a lie,” Inuyasha chuckled, inhaling the sweet scent of Kagome’s hair, and the heady scent of their coupling. “And Kagome... W-was it—was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>—a good birthday present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best.” Kagome whispered, and she rolled over and gave her half-demon birthday present—hopefully soon-to-be </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend—</span>
  </em>
  <span>a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to read another amazing fic with a disguised Inuyasha? Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661032/chapters/62297377">Tracing Happy Trails</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae">BrigidTheFae</a> (<a href="https://clearwillow.tumblr.com/">ClearWillow</a> on Tumblr!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>